Fallen Angel
by Purgabirdie
Summary: Rating is just for safety. One night an angel falls. Another night a girl is assigned a project with Sesshomaru. What will happen? Will the girl's past be revealed in her sleep? Please R&R.
1. The assignment

Hi ya'll! I'm back! :)  
  
For those of you that know me and my fics I hope you like this one! WooHooo!!!!!!  
  
Sorry. Alright on with the story!  
  
* starts dancing to really old crapy music*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Turn that crap down! I thinkk I'm going deaf!  
  
Kagome: What'd you say?  
  
Miroku: Are you talking?  
  
Sango: What?  
  
Chu-Chu: Badum Badum ( not even thinking) Hey you guys! What are you doing here?  
  
Kagome: WHAT?  
  
Chu-Chu: Nevermind ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku Sango, and Shippo (just waking up from a nap): WHAT?  
  
Chapter # 1: The assignment...  
  
At school in art:  
  
" Alright class! Sit down right now! Or you will all be leaving this class at midnight!" yelled Ms.Moonkey ( stupid I know).  
  
At the last few words the entire class shut up and sat down.  
  
" Much better! But you all have detention.!"Ms. Moonkey said, but wheen the entire class groaned she added, " Just kidding! You guys are way to serious!"  
  
" Of course we are when our teacher says that we all have detention!" Shouted a girl in the front row.  
  
" Oh Kagome, it shoouldn't really matter to you anyways. You'd be in here with you friends and your boyfriend." replied Ms. Moonkey.  
  
Kagome blushed and looked at Inu-Yasha.  
  
" Anyways on to your assignment!" Ms. Moonkey said as she jumoped up and down.  
  
" How did we get such a crazy teacher?" asked Sango (sitting right next to Kagome).  
  
" No clue. But I also wonder why you ar going out with that perverted freak, Miroku." replied Kagome.  
  
" Oh be quite! he isn't my boyfriend we're just really good friends!" Sango said as she started to blush furiously.  
  
" Are you two lovely ladies talking about me?" came a male voice.  
  
" Actually Sango was just telling me all about your guys' relationship" replied Kagome.  
  
" You were! Sango I didn't know you cared!" Miroku said as he made his move for her butt.  
  
" Now Miroku I would suggest that you sit down and stop trying to molest the other   
  
students or I might just have to have you clean this entire classroom with a toothbrush."   
  
Ms. Moonkey warned. ( By the way, the classroom is huge and hasn't been cleaned in a little over thirteen years)  
  
" Anyways. On to your assignment. I will pair you guys up and you will be partenered   
  
up with that person for the rest of the year. Your assignment is to draw a self portriat   
  
and a portriat of your partener. I will also expect a full three page or more biography on   
  
them. Now I don't care what they look like but I would perfer that they not be disgusting   
  
and that they actually look like the person. You will have till the end of winter break and   
  
then some. They are due on Friday, January thirteenth. Okay I will draw your names out   
  
of a hat. The first pair will be... Would you look at this it's one of the pair of love birds   
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Sencond is... the two most hated people in the universe Kikyo   
  
and Hojo. ( thinks to self ' Crap did I just say that out oud? I'm probably going to lose   
  
my job. Oh well! It's all true!') Blah,blah,blah,blah etc.....the thirteenth pair, Lucky   
  
number, are the two smartest kids in the class! Sesshomaru and Crystal!"  
  
After school:  
  
" Hey you guys look over there! It's that really smart chick umm.... Christy." Kagome said as she pointed to a girl under a huge cherry tree.  
  
" You moron! Her name's Crystal... I think." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
" Isn't she the smartest person on campus? Even smart than your brother Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.  
  
" Man oh man! She really must be smart. But she is really quite and is very shy and   
  
quite. I mean just look at her listening to her Jazz CD and reading like she rules the world!" Inu-Yasha complained.  
  
" Don't be so mean! I hear that all of the bullies pick on her. Hey there come some right now let's watch!" Miroku excitedly said.  
  
So instead of going to help her they sat down and watched the bullies and Crystal.  
  
Crystal's POV:  
  
" Hey bookworm! why don't you stop being so stuck up and be normal." shouts one of the bullies.  
  
All I do is stand up to leave when suddenly one of them grabs my CD player and breaks   
  
it. That was my favorite CD they just destroyed. Oh well I can still walk away. Of course   
  
I can't life just can't let me walk away from this.  
  
" Hey why don't you ever show emotion? You are like a total loser and a freak!" another one of the bullies taunts.  
  
I remind myself to stay calm and not get mad. I must allow them to start it. I can always   
  
buy a new CD. As if they had read my mind one of them tries to punch me. But I easily   
  
dodge and dodge one of her loser friends also. I was aready having a bad day and then   
  
they had to come over here and tick me off further! That's it I'm going to teach them a   
  
lesson that they will never forget! I punch one of them in the stomach and another in the   
  
rib cage. Two down and two to go. The other two are stupid enough to come straight at   
  
me and try to tackle me but they both trip on a root that was sticking out of the ground.   
  
They really were stupid. I pity them and there stupidness.   
  
" Thank you tree." I wisper as I walk away.  
  
Back to normal:  
  
" Dude! Did you see that? She just took down all four of those buliies with out even moving more than three feet!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, " I gotta go talk to her!"  
  
As Inu-Yasha ran down to Crystal Sesshomaru walked roight over to her and beat Inu-Yasha.  
  
" You will be at my house tonight at approximately 7:30 pm. and no later. Here is my   
  
address." Sesshomaru said as he handed Crystal a peice of papaer with his address on   
  
it.   
  
" Hey Inu-Yasha why aren't you moving?" asked Kagome.  
  
" I think that he's stunned." replied Sango.  
  
" Why would he be stunned?" asked Miroku.  
  
" Probably because he just witnessed the two smartest paople in school be close together and it overlaoded his puny brain." replied Sango.  
  
" Whatever. Inu-Yasha it's rude to stare! *Whap*" Kagome said as she hit him.  
  
" What was that for?" complained Inu-Yasha.  
  
" That was for staring. Poor what's her face is probably offended now!" chidded ( cant spell and I dont even know if its a really word. Oh well!) Kagome.  
  
" Pardon my friends rudeness would you bare my child?" asked Miroku.  
  
All Crystal did wasshake her head no and walked away. Sango on the other hand started beating him up and mumbling something about he having a girlfriend  
  
.  
  
Later that night....  
  
Crystal walked out of her apartment and took another look at the paper with Sesshomaru's address on it.  
  
' Let me see. He lives in this apartment building and his room number is... 319. Hey   
  
that's almost exactly kiddy corner to mine! That's makes my life SO much easier.' she thought to herself.  
  
As she knocked on his door and waited for a reply she double checked that she had   
  
everything. About half way through the double check the door opened and there stood   
  
Sesshomaru with wet hair and no shirt ( * Starts drooling* I had to put that in. It's all about description!).  
  
' Wow! He is sooo fit and...and....and I should probably not stare because it's very rude.   
  
Oh well I can always look for another 3 seconds. No I can't I refuse to act like those   
  
stupid girls who just stand there and stare at hot guys! Although he is hot. Okay time to   
  
end the conversation in my head and say something!" thought Crystal.  
  
"You're early wench. I told you to be here at 7:30. It's only 7:20." Sesshomaru said as he glared at her.  
  
' Geez! He's so mean. Well I'll just have to tell him my story. I hope he doesn't act like this the rest of the night.' she thought.  
  
" I'm sorry. It's just that I left early from my house and when I realized how close you   
  
were I arrived here early. I didn't think you would mind. If you are in the middle of   
  
something I'll come back some other time." she said as she stared down at the floor.  
  
"No. I don't need you to waste anymore of my time you might as well come in now." he said as he stepped aside. 'Wow. Her voice is like an angels'.' he thought.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Tee-Hee. I just hate cliff hangers. Oh well this insures that you will read the rest of my story! Please review. I promise the next chapter will be up very soon. I just need to put it together.  
  
HAVE FUN ALWAYS!  
  
Chu-Chu 


	2. Working on Homework

Hi! I'm so happy that you guys reviewed! since you reviewed ill update.  
  
And since u had to wait so long ill make it extrra long. I would also like to thank all of the people who loaned me their characters Ill thank them at the end of the chapter. :)  
  
Chu-Chu: What CD should I put in? * flips through CD's*  
  
Crim: * pops into scene* How about the mob otters?  
  
Chu-Chu: Dude! I haven't seen you in like...never!  
  
Crim: Yeha. I know. You just now decided to put me in your story.  
  
Chu-Chu: Oh yeah! I would like you to meet some of my other friends. * points to several others*  
  
Tsuki: HI! Nice to meet you! I'm ready to meet some really cute guys! Let's do it! :)  
  
Aymea: Hi y'all! You stupid retard stop talking you're giving me a headache! *points at Tsuki*  
  
Tsuki: *breaks into tears.* I'm sorry.  
  
Chu-Chu: Now that was mean, Aymea you almost sound like Inu-Yasha in chapter 1!  
  
Aymea: I'm sorry I'm just tired. I don't want to sound like Inu-Yasha! *starts to pout*  
  
Crim: Are you pouting?  
  
Aymea no.  
  
Tara: Then what were you doing?  
  
Aideen: Yeha what were you doing?  
  
Kagome: Who are you guys?  
  
Chu-Chu: These are my new paarteners in crime! *starts laughing evilly*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Start the Fucking story!!!  
  
Chu-Chu: Fine. Don't get yopur panties in a wad! I dont own Inu-Yasha  
  
Aideen: Does he even wear panties?  
  
Tsuki: I wonder. Hey Inu-Yasha! Do you wear pant- *cut off by Chu-Chu smacking her*  
  
Chu-Chu: Anyways. On with the chapter! *shoots off firecracker.*  
  
Chapter # 2: Working on Homework....  
  
(A/n: Crystal must have nerves of steel. I know I wouldn't be able to study with Sesshy sitting across from me, all alone.... *starts drooling. Smacks head* ANyways., I promise in every chapter I will put Seeshy or Inu or some other cute guy with hhis shirt of :) )  
  
' I wonder why he's being so rude?' thought Crystal as she set her stuff down.  
  
" Would you like anything to drink?" asked Sesshomaru (politely).  
  
" NO thank you I don't want to impose" replied Crystal. ( what an Idiot! did i just insult my own character... how sad:( )  
  
" Are you sure I am making some tea" Sesshomaru said (still no shirt)  
  
" No thank you could I have some water?" she asked quitely.  
  
Minutes later....  
  
They both sat there in silence. They both weren't talkitive people. Sesshomaru was pretty happy because he hated the stupid talkitive people like Kikyo. Crystal on the other hand was finding it very hard not to stare at his abs or his chest.  
  
'I know I shouldn't look but i don't think one glance would hurt. Or at least it shouldn't. No I shouldn't. If I did I would only be lowering myself down to Kikyo's slutty level. BUt he does'nt have a shirt on! So what he's in your P.E. class and your next unit is swiming ( I know that only froshmen have swimming but I know that you guys want his shirt off as much as poossible).' thought Crystal  
  
" So. Sesshomaru. What do you want to work on now? I'm done with my self portriat *puts it down on table to show Fluffy* Can I see your's?" asked Crystal (quitely)  
  
Sesshomaru didn't even move. Crystal just sat there. She was used to being ignored. Her entire childhood she had never really had aany friends. But to be fair she didn't really remember childhood. The most vivid images of it came to her in her sleep.. She'd had some pretty bad ones. The worst one was being thrown out of her home and falling. Once she hit the ground everyone around her just walked away. They didn't care. No one cared. She had to live life the hard way. She never stayed in one place for to long because no one wanted her.   
  
" Okay. Sesshomaru how about we start working on ummm... the biography." suggested Crystal.  
  
"..."  
  
" SInce you don't want to talk we can just write infirmation about ourselves down and then give it to the other person. Do you mind if i sit on your couch with asked Crystal.  
  
"..."  
  
" Okay I'll take that as a yes. Thank you." Crytal said as she sat right next to Sesshomaru (still no shirt).  
  
Crystal could feel her head falling (you know when you fall asleep sitting up). She tried her best to wake up but she couldn't. Her eylids felt SO heay. It didn't hel pthat she was cold and she could feel Sesshomaru's body heat. It was as if it were inviting her to fall asleep and rest her head on his shoulder. Her brain was telling her to sleep but there was the nagging fact of Sesshomaru becoming mad.   
  
'So what if he gets mad? he can just get over himself! I'm dead tired and so what if I 'accidentally' lean on him? WHat is he going to do yell at me? Yes that is exactly what he could do!' Crystal cotinued to fighting in her head.  
  
Being the polite girl she is she decided to go home and not fall asleep in his apartment.  
  
" Excuse. Sesshomaru would you mind if we called it a night. I am vvery tired and don't want o fall asleep on your house. So How about we meet tomorrow night at the library?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Whatever." was his only reply.  
  
As Crystal walked out the door she realized that he still didn't have a shirt on.  
  
' Wow! You totally scored!' said a voice in the back of her mind.  
  
' What do you want? Tsuki.' Crystal replied.  
  
' Just to see him without a shirt.' came Tsuki's reply.  
  
' Whatever.Just leave me alone. I'm really tired. I just want to go to bed.' Crystal said.  
  
' Only i you buy me some candy!' shouted Tsuki.  
  
' Fine. Now get out of my head.' replied Crystal.  
  
'Okay. Just one more thing. Sesshomaru's staring at you.' Tsuki pointed out.  
  
' What do yo mean? ANd how do you know?' asked Crystal.  
  
' 'Cuz you've been staring at HIM this entire time. You don't have to stop on my accord. But I just thought that I'd tell you.' Tsuki said.  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. Please forgive me.' Crystal said as she walked out the door.  
  
As normal Sesshomaru didn't reply. He did watch her as she walked to her apartment though.  
  
Crystal's dream...  
  
"Ichiru! What are you doing?" asked a voice.  
  
" WHat? Oh sorry Keishou. I was just thinking about this really cute uy I saw today when I was on Earth." replied Ichiru.  
  
" You really need to stop doing that. We ARE in the middle of a war." Araoi stated.  
  
" Aroi is right. We all need to be on our toes and listen ot every bit of information we hear. You never know when some one willl find out our secret." Naikou reminded the group.  
  
" Whatever. Let's go get some of that stuff they call sugar on Earth." Sokia shouted.  
  
" Shut up! We still have to find out what the North's(Heaven) up to. 'Cuz we can't go back down South(Hell) till we have our info." Kigia nearly yelled.  
  
" Well what are we going to do? We know that both sides are on to our little plan." asked Ichiru.  
  
" Well I think we should just go and live on Earth. 'Cuz that's what's going to happen anyways. With the exception that we will be condemed to a livingn hell if we let 'them' send us down there." stated Naikou.  
  
" We have finally caught the theifs!" shout a spirit cop (lame in know).  
  
' You have all been found guilty and are here by sentenced to live on earth as a human for the rest of your lives" another voice said.  
  
Several days later....  
  
All she remebered was thejudge sentencing them and that today they would leave.  
  
" You guys. Lets make a promise to meet up again on Earth. OKay?" asked Ichiru.  
  
" Of course! We wouldn't dream of leaving you!" shouted Sokai.  
  
" How about we meet at that little cafe?" asked Keishou.  
  
" WHich one?" asked Araoi and Naikou in unison.  
  
" The one in the bookstore called Chu-Chu & Monkeys." Kigia decided.  
  
" Goodbye." Naikou said as she fell to Earth.  
  
" Goodbye." Araori." said as she fell to Earth.  
  
" Good bye y'all." Keishou said as she too fell to Earth.  
  
" Have fun always!" SOkai said as she jumped of the platform.  
  
" Remember where to meet us." Kigia said as she too wlaked off the platform.  
  
" Because you were the ring leader you will fall to Earth with no padding." stated the officer as he pushed Ichiru off.  
  
************END************  
  
Crystal woke up sweating.  
  
' Oh my god. That was the worst of those type of dreams so far.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
There you go! Chapter 2. As you read this I am working on the next chapter! :)  
  
Thank you all for revierwing! :)  
  
NOw for tsome Definnitions:  
  
Ichiru: a ray of silver (a ray of hoe)  
  
Sokai: Cherished hope  
  
Kigai: Strong spirit  
  
Keishou: Strong and noble  
  
Arasoi: Strife  
  
Naikou: Dischord  
  
Now for the names of my reviewers that r in the story:  
  
Crim: Serena22  
  
Tsuki: Sailor Mini Venus  
  
Aymea: Sesshyluvsme200  
  
Tara: Choco-Penguin  
  
Aideen: Jaded-Shrew  
  
I promise that the other characters will be in the next chapter! :) *dodges flaming shapr objects* I promise! Or my name is Kikyo... and it sure as Hell isn't! *shudders*  
  
HAVE FUN ALWAYS! :)  
  
Chu-Chu13 


	3. Social Torment the Beach

HI! I'm so happy you guys like my story! :)  
  
.Thank you for reviewing! You guys r SO nice! :) Its because of you that I am updating s quickly as I can.  
  
Inu-Yasha: WHAT?  
  
Chu-Chu: Is he deaf?  
  
Kagome: What is he an F?  
  
Sango: Who has n F?  
  
Miroku: You said the F word?  
  
Chu-Chu: Whatever! With my great powers as author I will make you hear me! *claps of thunder. Sparks*  
  
Shippo: *takes off head phones* Where you guys talking? When do I come in to the story?  
  
Kagome: Shippo, where have you been?  
  
Chu-Chu: He has been in oblivion. He has only just me into this chapter. that's why he wasn't deaf. Any ways. Shippo, you will be coming in soon...I think *Runs off yelling about evil squirrels taking over people's brains*  
  
Kikyo: This crapy scene has been brought to you by the fact that Chu-Chu does not own Inu-Yasha  
  
*the sound of a BIG red button being pushed*  
  
Some professional woman's voice: Nuclear warhead launching in 5...4...3...2...1 launching nuclear warhead.  
  
* Sound of Kikyo blowing up*  
  
Chu-Chu: On with the show!  
  
Otter: It's actually a story  
  
Chu-Chu: Whatever! On with the story! are you happy now? Water on the house! *starts dancing and singing*  
  
Crystal woke up dripping in sweat and the sound of her phone ringing.  
  
'Who would be calling me?' she thought as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello" (Crystal)  
  
"Hello Crystal. This is Ms. Moonkkey. I would like to invite you to the beach. I know you know that you are the best student in class and I decided to reward you. The only thing you need is sunscreen, a bathing suit, any other stuff, and could you please bring your band? Thanks Bye!" (Ms. Moonkey)  
  
'Hey! What was that all about?' asked Tara (in her head)  
  
'Do we get to go to the beach?' Tsuki shouted.  
  
'Cool we got to go to the beach!' Aymea shouted happily.  
  
'What I understood is that we will be performing. So we will have to take my car.' Crim stated.  
  
'When are we leaving?' asked Aideen.  
  
'How about we meet outside with all our stuff and get there and set up early' suggested Crystal  
  
'Okay' they all agreed.  
  
At the beach....  
  
There weren't very many people there. The only people you should know that were there were Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Crystal&Co., Homo(hojo) and he witch Kikyho.  
  
" Okay everyone time to get in the water! Now I want you all except for Kikho and Homo to put on your sunscreen so you don't get skin cancer!" shouted Ms. Moonkey.  
  
"Hey Sango did you get new swim suit?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah. Its much better than my other one was." replied Sango a she took her shirt off (revealing a black two piece with a cute purple outline.).  
  
"Same here. I love my new one!" Kagome said as she, took her shirt off (revealing a white and green two piece with a red bow)  
  
Inu-Yasha was wearing red shorts and Miroku was wearing black ones.  
  
(Now lets switch over to the 'smart' people.)  
  
"Hey Crystal. Is that the guy you are partners with?" asked Aymea.  
  
"Yeah! He's so cute! especially with NO shirt!" shouted Tsuki.  
  
"Why are you so immature?" asked Crim.  
  
"She was born like that." replied Tara.  
  
"What's his name?" asked Aideen.  
  
"His name is Sesshomaru. He's really quite and I think he's allergic to shirts. replied Crystal.  
  
Why do you say that?" asked Tara.  
  
"'Cuz he didn't wear one the entire time she was over at his house!" replied Tsuki, beating Crystal who would've explained it in a different way.  
  
"Hey Everyone who isn't a loser and the people I don't hate lets all go get in!" yelled Ms. Moonkey.  
  
As everyone ran to the water's edge Crim just sat down and started reading a book about something, Tsuki, Tara, Aideen, and Aymea all raced each other to the water and Crystal (and Sesshomaru) slowly walked to it.  
  
Of course neither of them was paying ANY attention at all and bumped right into each other.  
  
"I am SO sorry." Crystal said as she bowed.  
  
"Stupid Wench."replied Sesshomaru.  
  
So everyone played the day away. (Since I know you want me to get on with it ill sum it up)  
  
Sango nearly killed Miroku for trying o untie girls tops.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome spent the entire time flirting.  
  
Crim read. Tsuki terrorized people with the help of Aideen. Tara and Aymea swam and looked at hot guys.   
  
Crystal just enjoyed being in the water and Sesshomaru... Well, he was being Sesshomaru.  
  
Kikyho and Homo were making out but were being 'interrupted' by Tsuki and Aideen.  
  
"Okay. Everyone! We are privileged to be able to listen to some of our best students play for us! Now everyone please give a round of applause to Social Torment!" Ms. Moonkey yelled over the cheering crowd (population 13 people and a chipmunk).  
  
Who appeared on stage was the greatest shocker of all, There stood Crim (electric guitar), Tsuki (Keyboard) , Aideen (Bass), Aymea (Guitar), Tara (Drums), and the most shocking thing (in the universe :) Tee-Hee) was Crystal was at the mic.  
  
"Thank you all!" shouted Tsuki.  
  
"Their first song will be Freckles! [ I don't own freckles!)  
  
Freckles-Yuki  
  
I touched those hated freckles lightly and sighed,  
  
My "heavy class" love has dissolved clearly  
  
Just like a sugarcube.  
  
The thorn stuck in my thin breast went in further  
  
And hurt much more than before.  
  
Astrology didn't predict that at all.  
  
I wished we could go together farther,  
  
It would be joyful enough to...  
  
Memories are always beautiful,  
  
But with only that you can't live.  
  
Tonight should be a really sad night,  
  
But why? Actually I can't remember his smiling face.  
  
I understand breaking apart and putting back together  
  
Because that's my personality;  
  
With impatient feelings and uncertainty  
  
Which nevertheless are capable of good love.  
  
I pierced my left ear to forget,  
  
It's an episode I can't laugh about.  
  
Counting up the number of freckles  
  
Embracing the spots and all  
  
But the thorn piercing my breast won't disappear.  
  
My stuffed frog and rabbit  
  
Smile and comfort me.  
  
Memories are always beautiful,  
  
But with only that you can't live.  
  
It was a really tough night  
  
I wonder why though? Why can't I remember that person's tears?  
  
I can't remember,  
  
Why can't I?  
  
*clapping* " There second and final song will be It's Gonna Rain!" Ms. Moonkey announced.  
  
I Gonna Rain- Bonnie Pink  
  
Footsteps are lightly taken, chao chao  
  
But hurrying anyway, chao chao  
  
The thunder like a lion's roar  
  
Prompts a dispersion.  
  
What's going on?  
  
That's right...the rain's coming.  
  
I really hate the rain, chao chao  
  
I wanted to stay here a little longer, chao chao  
  
In the instant when the pleasant sensation was changed,  
  
When the lion made me hurry  
  
It was obvious, No! Annoying.  
  
It's gonna rain!  
  
Has the rain erased his alibi?  
  
Did he already forget?  
  
Is this all the two of us will become?  
  
Let's make all of this the rain's fault.  
  
!As for calls from him, Nothing Nothing  
  
And lessons from the rain too, Nothing Nothing  
  
If my mind would change  
  
Like the weather in England  
  
That would be a relief...but it's the opposite.  
  
It's gonna rain!  
  
The rain has made my fever return.  
  
But he also suddenly remembered me.  
  
The two of us were guided to here now.  
  
It's all the rain's fault, no, thanks to it.  
  
.The rain calls people and makes them disappear--  
  
A magician stronger than anyone.  
  
The two of us had merely been fooling each other;  
  
And didn't everything start in the rain.  
  
It's gonna rain!It's gonna rain!  
  
Right as the last notes were played it really did begin to rain. Of course everyone ran for cover except for Crystal and Sesshomaru who stood there staring at each other (and being soaked).  
  
She had been looking at him the entire time (Vica-Versa)  
  
Everyone watched as the rain seemed to let up but it was still pouring.  
  
Finally the rain subsided but no one moved they were all fascinated by the scene that was in front of them.  
  
Finally Crystal walked over to him, took his arm and led him closer to the ocean.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" asked Aideen.  
  
" I think she's trying to flirt." replied Crim.  
  
"Go Crystal!" shouted Tsuki.  
  
Shut up! You'll ruin the moment!" Tara said as she smacked Tsuki.  
  
"Will you guys shut p and watch." Aymea commanded.  
  
By the water....  
  
They just sat there for a while and once the moon had appeared Ms. Moonkey came over.  
  
"I would suggest that you guys sit inside a tent with a blanket. I wouldn't want my two favorite students getting sick?" Ms. Moonkey asked as she pulled them over to the camp fire.  
  
When Crystal got in to her own tent she hadn't suspected to be interrogated. But he was mistaken  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Tara.  
  
"Nothing" replied Crystal.  
  
"Liar! Bet you two were making out!" yelled Tsuki.  
  
"Tsuki! SHUT UP!" Aideen screamed.  
  
"What were you guys really doing?" asked Aymea.  
  
"Nothing. I swear!" Crystal explained.  
  
"Then why did you take him over there with you?" asked Crim.  
  
"Because... Oh I don't know! Can I just go to bed?" pleaded Crystal.  
  
"Not until you explain what you were doing."replied Tara.  
  
"Nothing." Crystal insisted.  
  
" Bu-" Tsuki was cut off by Crim.  
  
"You guys drop it." Crim said.  
  
So they all let it go and went to bed. But poor Crystal couldn't get Sesshomaru out of here head.  
  
'Why can't I sleep and why am I seeing Sesshomaru?' thought Crystal.  
  
*Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's 'tent'...*  
  
He lay there restlessly. He couldn't get her out of is head.  
  
Why does that wench plague my thoughts?' Sesshomaru wondered.  
  
(once again) Meanwhile in Ms. Moonkey's 'tent'...*  
  
'How sweet they're both thinking about each other. To bad that won't last long.' Ms. Moonkey thought as she drifted off into sleep plagued with nightmares.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Hi! So what'd u think? Is Ms. Moonkey evil? When will you get some more fluffiness between Kag&Inu or San&Mir? Find out in the next chapter(s) ;)  
  
Now that you have read all this 'junk' its time for u to review! Isn't that FUN! I know I said that I would name some of my helpers so here they r:  
  
Crim: Serena22  
  
Tsuki: Sailor Mini Venus  
  
Aymea: Sesshyluvsmee200  
  
Tara *Rocuant: choco-penguin  
  
Aideen *Black: Jaded-Shrew  
  
*Last Name  
  
Thanx to all of them we have Crystal's friends!  
  
And read some of their stories 'cuz they r all really good! :)  
  
Chu-Chu13 


	4. A Masquerade with Alice

Hi! I'm finally updating! Here I go!  
  
Chu-Chu: I obviously don't own Inu-Yasha, but I'll just have to wait until I take over the world. Then I'll own it!  
  
Ms. Mookey: Can I help you take over the world?  
  
Chu-Chu: Ok! you can be a squad leader of monkeys.  
  
Ms Mookey: Sweet!  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter # 4: a masquerade  
  
Everyone packed up quickly the next day and headed home.   
  
A few days later....  
  
When Kagome went to check the mail she saw that there was an invitation to a party with her name on it and there was one for Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha. ( They all live in a house together)  
  
A few miles across town...  
  
Crystal was also checking her mail and discovered that she was also invited to a party.  
  
To make a long story short Tara, Tsuki, Aymea, Aideen, and Sesshomaru also were invited.   
  
Later that night at 9:36 (at an unknown location)  
  
Crystal was the first to arrive. When she knocked on the door she wasn't sure what to expect but when the door opened she was stunned. In front of her stood a woman dressed in an all black kimono and she was wearing a porcelain mask that had black eyes, a mouth (it looks like a dolls mouth, painted on), and a single tear on the right side.   
  
"You are right on time Miss. Here is your mask." the woman said as she handed Crystal a blue, feathery mask.  
  
"Thank-you" Crystal said as she walked over to a lone couch and sat down, " Is anyone else coming?"  
  
"Yes, The next guest is here," the woman said as she answered the door and handed the next visitor a mask.   
  
Crystal was very curious as to who this guest was. Unfortunately the hostess had blocked her view so she had no idea as to who it was.  
  
"Why don't you two dance for a little while? The other guests won't be here for a little while." the woman said as she walked over to her guests.  
  
Not wanting to be rude Crystal and the mystery man started to dance. Crystal was about to ask the woman what was the purpose of this party but the woman seemed to have disappeared.  
  
'How odd. I wonder where she is," thought Crystal, ' Ummm... I guess I should probably introduce myself to this person.'  
  
But right as she was about to say something, something dropped through the roof.  
  
After several moments the thing didn't' move and Crystal decided to go and check it out. As she got closer to it she realized the thing was actually a human, or at least it looked like a human. When it suddenly moved Crystal ran back to he other guest and clung to him. The thing stood up and looked at Crystal and the mystery man  
  
"I have finally found you, Ichiru." the thing said.  
  
Who are you?" asked the mystery man.  
  
"How rude of me. My name is Alice of wind. I have come for Ichiru. Now hand her over and I might not play with you." Replied the thing.  
  
"Who the hell is Ichiru? And why don't you show yourself?" yelled Crystal.  
  
"As you wish." Alice said as she walked out into the light.  
  
Crystal was stunned. This 'Alice' was actually a little girl i a cute little dress and was holding a small doll. Her hair was even curled. The only problem was her eyes, they looked like they belonged to a adult.  
  
" Now come to me Ichiru " Alice comanded.  
  
But when nothing happened Alice decided to tke action.  
  
" Fine then I will just have to kill you!" she said as she threw Crytsal and Mr. M (a.k.a. the mystery man) against the wall with a very powerful gust of wind.  
  
Alice continued to 'play' with them and ende up finally knocking them out. Just as she was about to finich them off the hostess arried.  
  
" Do you have an invatation? I don't recall inviting you. Please leave." the hostess politely said as she checked on Mr. M, nd Crystal.  
  
But when Alice didn't leave the hostess fired a blast of darkess at the little girl which sent her flying.  
  
" Please leave! Or you will die." stated the hostess.  
  
" Burn in hell you old hag!" repleid Alice as she blew the hostess aginst the wall wit her wind.  
  
They continued fighting for a while longer until the third guest walked in and was caught in the middle.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
It's a cliffie!!!! Who is it that was caught in the middle? Vote! I want to know who you think it is! Sorry it was a short chapter. Please forgive me!   
  
I'll update soon (I think)....  
  
^____^  
  
Chu-Chu13 


	5. Sokai appears

HI! I am actually updating! *sounds of a party in the background*  
Chu-Chu: I hope you like this chapter too!  
Tsuki: Why wouldn't they?  
Crim: Because they have opinions too.  
Aymea: Whatever can we just get on with the story?  
Chu-Chu: Sure. I. DO. NOT. OWN. INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Tsuki! Wake up! We're going to be late for school!' a small girl yelled.  
" What? What do you want Hikage?' asked Tsuki.  
" School! Get up!" yelled the girl named Hikage.  
"I'm not going"Tsuki said as she rolled back over and went to sleep.  
"Tsuki! You are so stupid!" Hikage said as she stormed off to school.  
  
A few days later...  
  
Tsuki woke up to the smell of smoke. Instantly she knew something was wrong when she realized that she was sweating and it was snowing outside. She jumped out of bed and ran over to her sister.  
"Hikage! Wake up! Our house is on fire!" Sokai screamed.  
After several more tries to get her sister up Tsuki finally yelled, " Hikage you have failed school!!!" instantly Hikage was awake.  
"No, I didn't!" yelled Hikage.  
" Hikage. Our house is on fire. Where is Aisu?" Asked Tsuki.  
" Aisu! Where are you?" Hikage yelled as she started running through the house.  
" Hikage don't!!!!" right as Tsuki said that the house collapsed.  
Tsuki also collapsed because she had just lost her mom, dad, sister, and a pet. She was just about to give up all hope when she saw a strange light appear from the rubble. She noticed that her mom, dad, sister and Aisu were all in it.  
" Tsuki. please take care of them." her mother requested.  
" We are both sorry but we must leave you now'" her father said as they both (mom and dad) disappeared.  
"No! Don't go! Tsuki screamed as her eyes filled with tears, " Don't' leave me!"  
  
  
Tsuki awoke to the feeling of energy coursing through out her entire body.  
' What the-'  
In front of her appeared a girl her age that was dressed in red and gold kimono and was wearing a pendant that was shinning with an otherworldly light.  
" Tsuki. I will protect you." said the girl.  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Tsuki.  
" My name is Sokai. The reason that i know your name is that the day that i was condemed to Earth was the same day you were forced to leave your sisters side." replied Sokai.  
Of course everyone was taken by surprise. Sokai turned to Alice, who was amazed that she was actually looking at Sokai.  
"Now as for you, Alice I would suggest you leave or I will be forced to get rid of you." Sokai said as she reached for her weapon.  
"Ichiru, you are lucky that she showed up! Next time you won't be!" Alice yelled as she was surrounded by (a rather large) gust of wind.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
I am SOOO sorry its so short! i wanted to update, pLease forgive me and review. :) I promise the next chapeter will be longer!  



End file.
